Hermano
by tachibanashiko
Summary: Reedición del fic original / ConWolf / adv: yaoi, semi-incesto /


**Este es el momento, fieles lectores de este fic, en donde les doy su merecida recompensa por la paciencia que me han tenido, y les demuestro cuán importante ha sido para mí el valioso tiempo que se han tomado leyendo y dejando reviews.**

**¡Relanzamiento de «Hermano»!**

***Unificación de capítulos.  
*****Corrección de errores.  
*****Mejoría en el estilo de escritura.  
*****Remodelación de fragmentos de la historia, no así del argumento.  
*****Personajes menos OOC.  
*****Menos Yuuram, más ConWolf.**

**Realmente, espero que lo disfruten (me tomé mucho tiempo en arreglar todo ºTToTTº).  
****Quienes ya habían leído esta historia anteriormente, notarán algunas pequeñas (y no tan pequeñas) diferencias. Dedicaré el espacio al final de cada capítulo detallar las más importantes.  
**

**.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.**

Disclaimer: los personajes de KKM no me pertenecen, así como ninguno de sus personajes.

Advertencias: yaoi, semi-incesto.

**Capítulo 01: El comienzo es una noche tormentosa.**

Aquella puerta de madera rechinó en medio de la noche. Afuera, una furiosa tormenta se cernía sobre el castillo. La habitación permanecía a oscuras y era ajena a él; sin embargo, el joven mazoku se aventuró dentro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sólo para quedar petrificado ante ella.  
El sigilo del muchacho había sido comparable al de un ninja. Al colarse en la alcoba sólo se había escuchado el quejido de las bisagras, abriéndose y cerrándose. No obstante, aquel insignificante sonido había bastado para despertar al dueño de la habitación.  
El soldado que descansaba en la cama abrió los ojos de inmediato. Sus muchos años de entrenamiento militar y sus otros tantos de caballero real, le habían aflojado el sueño. Con un ágil movimiento del cuerpo, se incorporó a un lado de la cama, tomó su espada -que yacía apoyada en la pared- y la desenfundó.

-¿Quién es? –la voz grave, retumbó, invadiendo cada rincón de la habitación.

La respuesta se hizo esperar. El invasor no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar. Su respiración agitada no pasó desapercibida por el locutor. Éste mismo estuvo a punto de reformular su pregunta, pero fue detenido.

-¿Conrad? –Indagó el intruso, con inseguridad.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par. Cada tensado músculo de su cuerpo se relajó, instantáneamente. Aquella voz le era familiar, demasiado familiar; conocía ese timbre a la perfección. Estaba completamente seguro de haber oído bien, es decir, el hecho de que la personalidad de aquel joven no encajara con la situación de colarse en su habitación a mitad de la noche, no implicaba que él se hubiera confundido de persona. Le conocía de pies a cabeza. Después de todo, era su hermano menor.

-Wolfram, ¿qué ocurre?

-No puedo dormir –soltó, tímidamente, como si le arrancaran cada palabra de la boca.

La relación entre ambos hermanos no era excepcional y eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, si de algo podía jactarse el mayor, era de conocer perfectamente la personalidad del menor. Wolfram era fuego. Por lo tanto, su corazón y su alma eran tan ardientes como llamas del sol y, a la vez, tan vulnerables como los minúsculos chispazos de una fogata encendida. Lo cual no implicaba debilidad, en absoluto; sino, más bien, necesidad de ser contenido. Incluso el fuego más potente necesita ser protegido para no extinguirse. Razonado de esa manera, no era difícil de comprender la razón del rubio para encontrarse allí. La semana anterior, Yuuri había abandonado Shin Makoku y, en compañía se Greta, se había embarcado en un viaje a La Tierra. Lo esperable hubiera sido que Wolfram les acompañara; pero, con Yuuri, lo esperable no era precisamente una garantía. Por el contrario, el moreno había inventado un sinfín de excusas, con tal de evitar que el rubio viajara con ellos.

-¿Extrañas a su majestad?

El joven mazoku se ruborizó, mientras agradecía a la nada el hecho de que estuviera demasiado oscuro como para que un detalle tan ínfimo pudiera, siquiera, ser notado.

-¡Para nada! –contestó alarmado.

Demostrar sus sentimientos era, para Wolfram, tarea fácil. Si te gusta, sonríes; si te disgusta, gritas y te quejas. No había mayor ciencia. Conrad era conciente de ello. Pero, así como se comportaba demostrativo con Yuuri, el espadachín sabía perfectamente que, al tratarse de él, el ojiverde no admitiría la verdad ni aunque la tuviera estampada en la cara. El hecho era que tampoco pretendía dejar a su pequeño hermano sin cobijo durante esa noche tormentosa. Que el rubio le pidiera ayuda a él no era algo muy común; pero, cuando las estrellas necesarias para producir esa situación se alineaban, él siempre estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Ven, te haré un espacio –escogió con cuidado cada palabra. La analogía perfecta para definir a Wolfram, pensó, era la de «animalito del bosque», es decir, fácil de espantar.

-Sólo por hoy. Mañana no te molestaré –trató de excusarse, dirigiéndose hacia él.

El cuerpo de ambos se rozó por un momento, mientras Wolfram se colaba en la cama. Bastó el instante para que el castaño pudiera percibir la baja temperatura corporal del príncipe demonio.

-"El caminar del pasillo hasta aquí le debe haber congelado".

Wolfram apenas dio tiempo al mayor de concluir su pensamiento, antes de susurrarle con algo de lo que el mayor catalogó como «ternura camuflada»

-Buenas noches –pronunció, colocándose de espaldas a él y cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches –correspondió.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Apenas unos minutos habían transcurrido; sin embargo, los suaves respiros del príncipe se iban intensificando, hasta permutarse, poco a poco, en ronquidos.

-"No puedo dormir con tanto ruido" –pensó, el medio mazoku- "¿Siempre es tan molesto? Cuando era niño dormía como un pequeño ángel".

Sumado a los ronquidos, unos extraños balbuceos hicieron aparición. El castaño no prestaba atención a lo que su hermano menor estaba diciendo; no obstante, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría conseguido descifrar aquel mensaje furtivo tras sus «intentos de palabras».  
Poco tiempo corrió, antes de que también comenzara a moverse de un lado para el otro, en la cama, repartiendo puñetazos y patadas que el mayor debió evadir con brillante destreza.

-Esto, realmente, se torna molesto –pensó, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

Los ronquidos y los balbuceos eran, en cierta medida, tolerables. Las inconcientes agresiones, en su propia cama, no.  
El soldado se hizo a un lado, acurrucándose en el borde del colchón con la esperanza de que el espacio restante fuera suficiente para su acompañante nocturno. Desafortunadamente, no ocurrió así, sino todo lo contrario.

-"Wolfram, ¿así es como duermes todas las noches? Con razón Yuuri no te quiere –pensó, a modo de chiste.

Los golpes y las volteretas no cesaban. El príncipe demonio había conseguido quitarle las sábanas y casi tirarlo al piso.  
No dispuesto a sufrir torturas durante el resto de la noche, el espadachín recurrió a su último recurso. Rogando que la suerte estuviera de su lado, y en un intento suicida de lograr inmovilizar al demonio, le abrazó suavemente, como tantas veces lo había hecho antaño. Para su sorpresa, esta última táctica funcionó a la perfección. Deseando que al rubio no se le ocurriera despertarse en esas condiciones, se rindió ante el cansancio y cerró los ojos, entregándose a Morfeo.

.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.

-Conrad, ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOO!

La mañana le recibió con un ensordecedor grito, emitido por la inconfundible voz de su hermano menor.  
Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, ante aquel chirrido alarmante. Apenas divisó el rostro del menor, pudo percibir una mezcla de horror y disgusto. Sus orbes esmeraldas yacían clavadas en un punto fijo. El mayor recorrió con la mirada, hasta dar con el lugar exacto que captaba su atención.

-"Oh…" –pensó, mientras contemplaba una de esas tantas erecciones matutinas que todo hombre normal suele padecer.

-Tú, ¡TÚ! –escupía en tono acusador- ¡Rozaste mi pierna con eso!

-Wolfram…-en vano, tomó la palabra; súbitamente, fue interrumpido.

-¡Cierra la boca!, ¡Jamás te perdonaré por esto!, ¡IDIOTA! –vociferó y abandonó la habitación, corriendo.

-"Espero que Yuuri regrese pronto" -fue todo lo que atinó a pensar, mientras se levantaba y, tras un largo suspiro, se dirigía al tocador.

.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.

-¡Majestad, bienvenido! –recibió Günter con euforia.

El rey y la princesa, finalmente, habían regresado. Lo que para el peliplateado había sido una semana entera, ellos lo habían sentido como un par de horas.  
Al divisar el rostro de su tutor, Yuuri se preguntó por qué razón sólo él se encontraba allí. Yosak y Gwendal estarían, sin duda, enredados en algún noble asunto; sin embargo, su padrino y prometido jamás se perdían una sola de sus llegadas.

-¿Les ocurrió algo a Conrad y Wolfram?

-No les he visto en todo el día. Ninguno de los dos estaba en su habitación.

Yuuri y Greta se miraron asombrados. Quizá debido a la empatía familiar que habían desarrollado, a lo largo de los años juntos, ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento.

.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¡¿por qué?, ¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

El rubio se encontraba sumergido en el agua hasta el cuello, como si tratara de purificar cada parte de su pálida piel. Había permanecido allí desde la mañana y no pensaba salir hasta estar medianamente tranquilo. Pero la ansiada calma parecía esfumarse por completo cada vez que el mazoku recordaba el incidente de hacía unos minutos.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió ir a la habitación de Weller y meterme en su cama? Hubiera preferido dormir solo toda la noche y amanecer hecho un iceberg.

Se tomó los cabellos con ambas manos y comenzó a revolverlos. Como si, por fregarse la cabeza una y otra vez, fuera a quitar de sus recuerdos lo ocurrido.

-Además…además…tuve que sentir "eso"…quiero decir…"eeeeeeesoooooo". ¡Maldito medio humano!

Comenzó a frotarse la pierna con tanta fuerza que terminó por irritarse la piel y, tras suspirar profundamente, se decidió a salir.  
Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Conrad esperando fuera del baño. El mismo, se encontraba cruzado de brazos y descansaba apoyado en la pared. Tenía la mirada fija en él y, algo para nada normal, una seria expresión en su rostro.  
El príncipe tragó saliva, mientras experimentaba un sentimiento extraño, fruto de la mezcla entre la ira y la culpa. Su cerebro generó miedo de pensar en la posibilidad de que aquel gesto se debiera al haber escuchado todas las cosas que gritó dentro del baño. Como medida de seguridad, se recordó a tiempo que la víctima no era otra más que él mismo. Su hermano no podía siquiera pensar en reprocharle nada.

-Wolfram… -su nombre fue pronunciado con rigor.

-No hará falta decir que no quiero hablar contigo, ¿verdad? -siseó, amenazante.

-¡Wolfram! -reprendió con fuerza.

El severo tono del castaño logró tomarlo por sorpresa. El susto al oír su propio nombre pronunciado con voz firme le causó un fuerte latido que le hizo doler el pecho. Sintió que la situación se estaba invirtiendo. Que Conrad se había convertido en la víctima en cuanto él soltó la primera palabra dentro del baño.

-¿Qué quieres? –inquirió, fríamente.

Trató de mantener la calma, mas la mirada de Conrad, que atravesaba la suya propia, lo impedía. Su nerviosismo se hizo tan evidente que cualquiera podría decir que se sentía arrepentido de haber causado tanto escándalo. Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ni a pedir perdón.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de exagerar.

-¡No estoy exagerando! –se indignó.

-Debes entenderlo, es algo normal.

.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.

-¡Ahh tengo mucha hambreee! –se quejó el soukoku, al tiempo que se trasladaba por los pasillos hacia el comedor.

La pequeña niña de rizos rojos le seguía de cerca, manteniendo su acelerado paso.  
De pronto, acercándose, se oyeron dos voces conocidas enredadas en lo que aparentaba ser una discusión. Una de ellas, la del menor, aumentaba el volumen progresivamente. Indicio de que su ira también iba creciendo.

-¡Si no dejas de perseguirme, en este preciso momento, juro que te incineraré! -amenazó, furioso.

Wolfram giró en la esquina del pasillo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada desorbitada de su prometido y el temeroso semblante de su hija. Al instante, sintió sus músculos tensándose, y no pudo más que observar las expresiones atónitas de los presentes.

-¿Podrías, al menos, intentar escucharme cuando te hab…? -Conrad se frenó en seco al ver al rey y la princesa.

-W-Wolfram…Conrad…¿q-qué…? -antes de poder completar la frase, Yuuri se vio interrumpido por un empujón -cortesía de su prometido-, que lo hizo a un lado.

-Apártate de mi camino, enclenque –bufó y siguió caminando a paso apresurado por el corredor.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó el soukoku.

El Maoh y su hija miraron al hombre con expresiones interrogatorios plasmadas en sus rostros.

-Wolfram…-trató de excusarse- nunca podré comprenderlo…-finalizó, mientras formulaba una media sonrisa, para no preocuparlos.

Ambos dos asintieron con la cabeza, riendo. El moreno se dirigió a su padrino e inquirió por lo bajo:

.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre labores, comidas y anécdotas que Greta contó a todos, acerca del mundo de su padre.  
Finalmente, se hizo la noche en el castillo _Pacto de Sangre_. Los soldados comenzaron la guardia nocturna. Conforme las luces se iban apagando, el movimiento en aquella fortaleza menguaba, hasta convertirse en ínfimos murmullos.  
En la alcoba real, un par de antorchas, cuya luz iluminaba tenuemente, creaban el ambiente perfecto para la lectura reglamentaria de la noche. Recostados sobre la ingente cama, el rey y la princesa, se hallaban devorando una de esas tantas historias de Annisina. Greta las adoraba y Yuuri podía percibir en los ojos de la muchachita una chispa de pasión al oírlas. Sólo eso bastaba para que todas las noches, sin importar qué tan cansado estuviera, él leyera.  
El joven príncipe solía disfrutar aquellas jornadas con su prometido e hija adoptiva. Apreciaba poder compartir los momentos en los que, realmente, eran una familia. Sin embargo, aquella noche, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada. No había logrado tranquilizarse del todo y, lamentablemente, todavía no había digerido el rechazo de Yuuri.

-Wolfram, ¿no quieres leer con nosotros? –la inocente voz de la jovencita le llamó la atención.

-Lo siento, estoy cansado, Greta –se excusó.

-Deberías ser más considerado, ¿sabes hace cuánto tiempo no nos vemos? –interrumpió el Maoh.

-Fuiste tú quien que lo decidió así –esta vez, el tono del rubio era de reproche y Yuuri pudo notarlo.

-Lamento no ser lo suficientemente bueno con mi majutsu, como para llevarlos a ambos -mencionó, de manera irónica.

La última respuesta fue un quejido de su parte. El rey mazoku suspiró y continuó leyéndole a su hija. Al finalizar la historia, notó que la pequeña se había quedado dormida. Depositó el libro sobre la mesa de noche y se aseguró de arroparla correctamente. También pudo notar que su prometido continuaba en la misma posición de hacía unos minutos. Wolfram era anormalmente inquieto cuando dormía. Si se encontraba tranquilo, sólo podía significar una cosa…

-¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó con voz suave, temiendo despertar a la jovencita.

-Si ya terminaste de leer, apagaré las antorchas –comentó desganado. Yuuri volvió a suspirar.

-Sí, gracias.

El rubio procedió a extinguir el fuego de las antorchas, ocasionando que la habitación quedara totalmente a oscuras.  
Luego de pasados unos minutos, comenzó a revolverse en la cama. Intentaba buscar una posición que le resultara lo suficientemente cómoda como para conciliar el sueño; pero, claramente, eso sería imposible. En ese momento, su mente albergaba varias preocupaciones.

-Wolfram, deja de moverte o despertarás a Greta –reprendió por lo bajo el morocho.

La orden fue acatada al instante. El soldado no musitó palabra.

-Por cierto, durante mi ausencia peleaste con Conrad, ¿verdad? –la inesperada pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí –respondió de la manera más fría que pudo, no quería brindar ni un solo pie para hablar de ello.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Creí que habían aprendido a llevarse bien –el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a indagar hasta obtener las explicaciones del caso.

-No voy a hablar de eso –cortó la conversación, notablemente fastidiado.

-Como quieras –se resignó.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron recostados, dándose la espalda uno con el otro, como olvidando que en medio de ambos se encontraba la princesa de cobrizos cabellos.

-¿Sabes, Wolfram? A veces pienso que deberías ser más considerado con los sentimientos de Conrad –el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, reacción que Yuuri no pudo percibir-. Digo, él siempre se está preocupando por ti. Trata de acercarse y es un buen hermano. Y, a veces, pareciera que tú no te preocupas por nada y no valoras sus esfuerzos. Si yo fuera tú, le apreciaría mucho más. Piensa en ello.

Nuevamente, la afonía invadió la habitación.  
El rubio meditó el mensaje de su prometido. Las palabras de Yuuri habían golpeado en su corazón, despiadadamente. No había ni un mínimo rastro de mentira en ellas, él lo sabía. Quizá su hermano tenía razón cuando le dijo que sólo estaba exagerando. La escena montada en el baño y en los pasillos fue, tan sólo, una demostración de inmadurez por su parte. El problema se le había escapado de las manos. Ahora lo veía. Pero, afortunadamente, sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Gracias –fue la última palabra que pronunció aquella noche. Yuuri la recibió con satisfacción.

-De nada.

Fuera del castillo, el viento arreciaba, meciendo la arboleda con intensidad. El sonido de las hojas danzando al aire era, en efecto, relajante. Poco a poco, la somnolencia invadió el cuerpo del príncipe demonio. Ya con la mente tranquila, podría descansar.

.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.·~·.

***Capítulos 01 (Mi hermanito es hermoso) y 02 (Caballerosidad), de la versión original, han sido unificados y componen el Capítulo 01 (El comienzo es una noche tormentosa) de la nueva versión.**

***En el capítulo 01 de la versión original, Conrad no medita sobre Wolfram, quien se siente totalmente rechazado por el hecho de que Yuuri no lo haya llevado a La Tierra.**

***En el capítulo 01 de la versión original, Wolfram se abraza a Conrad, antes de dormirse; Algo que en esta nueva versión no ocurre (consideré que era demasiado OOC).**

***En el capítulo 01 de la versión original, Conrad se erecta durante la noche, apenas Wolfram se duerme. En esta nueva versión, eso ocurre cuando amanece (me pareció más natural y menos depravado).**

***En el capítulo 02 de la versión original, Wolfram y Yuuri tienen una larga charla en la habitación, antes de dormir, en la cual Wolfram termina llorando. En esta versión, eso no ocurre (oh, yeah~).**

**Por lo pronto, eso ha sido todo. Espero sus opiniones. Matta ne~**

**Shiko.**


End file.
